High School or Hell Whole?
by LuvYa4NowAndEva
Summary: what happens when you have everything, then nothing? What happens when you have nothing left to live for?


Life has its ups and downs, but it isn`t always a happy place. Many people change and true friends are shown. You figure out who`s by your side for good, and who`s by your side for a few moments. But, what happens when everything`s perfect for a few moments and then it`s all, blah. That`s mines!

It`s great for a few moments and then BOOM, in just a few moments it turns upside down. My life was great up until high school hit. Everyone knows that when you get into high school, it shows you where your friend`s loyalties are, and where your loyalties are. People change, and they turn their back on you when you need them the most. Not everyone is guaranteed a perfect time in high school, that`ll be memorable for them forever. They will face obstacles and many will give up trying to find happiness in a hell hole. There will always be those few people that look perfect and other`s worship the land they walk on. But not me or my friends. Not everyone knows what rude, sickening things they really do. They don`t know the truth about those people. They way they look, they way they talk, hell their whole being makes them look perfect. But they`re not, not at all. They are far from perfect. The one way to describe them is ... horrible. They are lifeless, soulless creatures that want nothing but to see other people suffer. Many may not believe this, but I have seen them at their worst, when they feel superior.

That is what is wrong with high school. My friends have gone over to them. All it took was one quick conversation and all they looked at me with hate in their eyes, and disgust in their face. Like I was something revolting, stuck underneath their shoe and they couldn`t wait to get me off. And that`s how my high school year, turned into a hell school year.

They ignored me, bullied me, and exposed all my secrets. Everything that once we had sworn to secrecy was laid out for the world to see. And what could I do about it? Nothing, absolutely nothing. They knew how much it hurt me; the things they exposed re-opened the once hidden cuts. And this time it hurt twice as much as the first. Every time I`d hear something about me that was once hidden from everyone`s prying eyes, it felt as if my chest had been cut open with a hot iron knife. I felt like someone had ripped open my heart and stepped on it, over and over again. A few weeks after that I went into depression. All I could think about was what would happen if they "popular kids" hadn`t stolen my friends away from me. And soon I realized that I had nothing to live for. My parent`s never gave me a second glance. My friend`s didn`t care. My siblings thought I was some stupid slave that they could boss around. And the people at school, even strangers knew that I was hopeless and that they should stay away. That was the night I decided that I had nothing to live for. I decided I would try one last time if everyone accepted me. If they wouldn`t then that`s it, I was going to end my life. Let them all suffer if they realized I was gone. That was what I thought to do, but the next day changed my life. Forever.

I finally found people that accepted me. I found _them _and they didn`t even ask for an explanation. They took me in with arms wide open and big smiles on their faces. All I had to do was be myself and nothing else mattered. They all realized I was suicidal and helped me through it. They showed me what it meant to be loved for who I was. They saved me, and I found my place with them, one where I know I will be loved.

But see how perfect it is?

It doesn`t stay like that for long.

Everything was perfect and my life was going smoothly. I looked better and felt so much more confident, until that one fateful day. I was walking home, and as I reached my house I saw the most horrifying sight out there. There were police cars in front of my house, an ambulance parked by the lawn and people carrying bodies out on stretchers. The blood drained from my face as I realised what had happened. The police officer ran up to me and told me what I really didn`t want to hear. "Your parent`s are gone." That was all I needed to hear before I broke down, I know that they may not have loved me as much, but they were my parent`s, a part of me that will always be there. I was like a walking zombie for days. It turns out that my siblings were gone out of town with their friends and when they came home to an empty house and no food on the table they were enraged. They had no idea what had happened. The police had come over to explain to them, and as it happened they were both notified on their cell-phone`s. But both were too lazy to pick up, the police man left, and as my brother was legally 18 he got custody over my sister and I, therefore making him our legal _guardian_. That was possibly the worst thing I had ever had to experience. My older brother and sister blamed me for our parent`s death, even when they knew the real reason was that they were murdered. They both treated me like slaves, and my friends at school, let`s just say that they were a total different story, one conversation with the popular kids and they too decided that I was just a piece of trash. I was forced to cook and clean. That was all I ever did. My life was a mess and no one cared anymore. They all had better things to do. My grades were slipping, but I didn`t care. I didn`t have anything to live for.

So I decided once again to end my life, because I had nothing to live for.

And this time no one was going to stop me!

That was the last day of my life, and I know I`m in a happier place right now.


End file.
